Lucia Lunetta
Lucia Lunetta is the daughter of the Moon from the fairy tale, The Buried Moon. In the Royal/Rebel conflict, she was a Royal with doubts. Lucia feared if she didn't follow her destiny it would throw off the balance of the universe, but she also feared her destiny was too much responsibility for her to take on. She is relieved the Storybook of Legends has been destroyed, but is still undecided about her future. Character Personality Lucia is very vibrant around people she knows well and feels a connection to. She's eager to let people know what she thinks about any given thing at any given time and especially enjoys spending time with people she loves. Her friends would probably say Lucia is the "mom friend." Lucia is always looking out for her friends, showing them her protective side and often giving them advice whether they asked for it or not. Lucia can also be a bit controlling, as she believes she knows what's best for everyone and wants the best for them. Though Lucia can be overbearing, her friends know it's just becau se she cares so much. Lucia is an insomniac. She feels more active at night, making it very difficult for her to get a lot of sleep. To cope with this, she's found hobbies she can do by herself at night. She enjoys writing poetry, reading, and knitting. Also a bit of a worry-wart, Lucia can succumb to spells of anxiety. She not only worries a lot about her friends, but about her own future as well. Knowing she is destined to be the next moon can be very overwhelming to her, as she feels she has to do it, but fears not being able to speak to her friends and family and losing the life she's come to know. She also knows her mother loves the job, so Lucia worries she would disappoint her if she chose not to follow her destiny. Appearance Lucia has midnight blue hair that reaches her waist. She wears crescent shaped hairpins to hold back the shorter pieces around her face. She has tan skin and bright yellow eyes that are framed by very thick eyebrows. Fairy Tale Main Article: Wikipedia:The Buried Moon Relationships Family Lucia's mother is the moon, and since she is always busy lighting the night sky for the people on Earth, Lucia doesn't get to talk to her often. Though she wishes she could see her mother more, Lucia knows her mother loves what she does and wants her to be happy. Lucia was raised by her grandmother, who Lucia holds in high regards. Friends Lucia's best friend is Nami Akane. As roommates, they met on move-in day and Lucia took an instant liking to Nami. Lucia is very protective of Nami and very supportive of Nami's dreams as an artist. Nami often paints pictures for Lucia, and Lucia hangs every one up on the wall on her side of the room. Romance Lucia looks forward to meeting someone special. For now, she enjoys reading romance novels. Trivia * Her first name means "light" and her surname means "little moon." * Lucia's Card reveals the following: ** Birthday: June 28 ** Star Sign: Cancer ** Favorite Food: Moon pies * She is agender. * She is panromantic and asexual. * Lucia always carries her purse, which is filled with things like adhesive bandages, cough drops, tape, candy, and other things she likes to carry around. Gallery Lucia Fanart.png|Beautiful Lucia Fanart by Daelen (Strawberry Cupcake Kitten) 505ce.png|Angels Lucia and Nami by Daelen Angels.png|Epic Winter Lucia, Nami & Bella by Dae Category:The Buried Moon Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Agender Category:Panromantic Category:Asexual Category:Kepa5842